


Little Bird

by Cosmignon



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmignon/pseuds/Cosmignon
Summary: really small drabble that's just some nice post-campaign domesticity between Alias and Eilcena





	Little Bird

Eilcena turned her head when she caught a glimpse of something flying past her. Gob had flown in through her open window! Now the small magpie was fluttering around her head, with a small piece of paper held in his talons, rolled up and tied with a pink ribbon.

As Eilcena reached her hand out to greet the specter, Gob happily landed on her finger.

“Good Gob!,” and she gave him a scratch on the head as thanks for the delivery. He tilted his little head, and fluttered his wings a bit. Eilcena wished she could just keep the little guy forever. Maybe Alias could teach her how to summon a familiar sometime!

She carefully untied the paper, and let Gob sit on her shoulder as she unrolled the message.

_Dear Eilcena,_

_How have things been going for you and your family? I’ve wanted to spend more time with you for quite a while now, but you know how busy I’ve been with things in Lorelei. The rebuilding efforts are going along as planned, but we've been having a difficult time reconciling the disputes between the gnomes at Glittergold and the orcs over in the Tiger Mountains. The business has hardly given me a chance to take any breaks._  
_Luckily, I finally had the chance to come back home for a bit, while Issac sorts things out. I might even have time to visit if this reaches you before sunset. I trust Gob will do well on that._  
_Please send a response and give it to Gob. I know where he is and he knows vice versa, so he will be able to deliver your letter promptly._  
_I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours,_  
_Alias_

Eilcena read the letter over a few times, unable to restrain a smile. She couldn't help but notice the cursive was quite nice. Of course, Alias always had to make his letters as serious and presentable as possible. It was adorable.

She cleared her desk of the story she'd been writing, and got to work with her stationary and ink to write a suitable reply.

_Dear Alias,_

_Things have been going well! It’s good to hear from you, it's been too long.  
I'm really happy that you've got some free time.Though you know you can visit any time you want, right? You don't have to announce it, I like surprises!_  
_Or was this an excuse to show off your magic bird again? ’,:)_  
_Seriously though, I would love to see you later today. All the work you've been doing sounds exhausting, I can get some tea set up and we can relax for a while!  
And maybe come by yourself? Your new friends are very fun, and I like them, but I’ve missed our alone time~ _  
_Can a powerful wizard make that exception for me? I’ll be waiting :)_

 _XOXO_  
~Eilcy  
PS. The ribbon was a nice touch, I’m glad to know you still remember my favorite color! You’re such a worldly adventurer now, I’d been worried you would forget about us small fish. ;)

As the ink dried, Eilcena dug around in her drawers until she found what she’d wanted: a green ribbon, which she thought complimented the pink one quiet well.

She whistled for Gob. He politely stuck his leg out for Eilcena to attach the new message, and tweeted quietly. So cute! Eilcena told him, “You do your best out there, you hear? Oh! and give this to Alias for me too,” and she gave the bird a tiny kiss on the forehead. She raised her arm and watched with delight as Gob flew off and out of her room from where it had come.

If this _had_  been to show off Gob again, then Alias knew how to make her smile. 


End file.
